


After Work Activities

by qelci



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Erik has a big dick, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Graphic Description, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qelci/pseuds/qelci





	After Work Activities

Erik sat in the chair with his drink up to his lips. It was cold and refreshing, with the sharp tang of the alcohol making him curl his lips after every swallow. But it felt good. The bedroom was rather warm, with only the orange glow from the lamp illuminating it. Across from him, on top of the bed, was Charles.

Charles was completely naked. He lay on his back, his head draping over the foot of the bed, his eyes locked with Erik’s. Charles’ cock was already red and throbbing, with a slight trail of precum leaking out of the uncut tip. But he didn’t dare move, much less touch himself to relieve some of the pressure. He kept his hands firmly planted at his sides, waiting for Erik’s orders.

Erik had already taken off his shirt. When he had gotten home some time earlier, he simply walked into their bedroom to find Charles in that position, just as Erik had told him to do. As Charles’ eyes pleaded with Erik to touch him or do anything, Erik only methodically unbuttoned his shirt, threw it in the hamper, took his shoes off, stripped off his socks, and made a drink. It was clear he was aroused as well. His cock strained against his pants, bulging out from his crotch, but he didn’t touch himself either. He simply finished his drink, flexed his bare feet, and watched Charles.

Until, at last, it seemed his patience wore thin enough. it set his empty glass down and stood up, walking slowly over to the bed. He began to loosen his belt, slowly enough to make Charles writhe with anticipation. Charles could clearly see the impressive bulge jutting from Erik’s dark jeans, and could only watch as the other man finally stepped out from his pants, revealing his black silken boxers.

Erik smirked to himself as he heard Charles inhale sharply. He stepped right up to the foot of the bed, and slowly grazed his bulge over Charles’ exposed throat. His eyes lingered over his boyfriend’s naked body, noticing how Charles’ cock continued to throb in the air as the smooth silk of Erik’s underwear touched his skin.

Erik bent over slightly, allowing his clothed erection to drag over Charles’ face. He watched as his boyfriend’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously. But, to Erik’s delight, Charles never opened his mouth, moved his face or hands, or touched himself. He wasn’t allowed to do anything without Erik’s permission.

“That’s my good boy,” Erik cooed, as he rotated his hips in a slight circle over Charles’ face, “you like that, don’t you?”

Erik then stepped back, and peeled his boxers off from his legs. His enormous erection now jutted in the air, with a bead of his own precum forming at the tip. His dick was particularly thick at the head, which throbbed painfully red. He was quite anxious to get his cock down Charles’ throat, but wanted to hold out at least a few minutes longer. Erik’s balls ached from the anticipation, feeling heavier than usual as they welled full of fresh cum. The veins pulsated, leading down his length to the ginger hair at the base of his cock.

He leaned forward again, letting his large balls droop onto Charles’ face. “Alright babe,” he said, “open up your mouth.” Charles responded immediately. His glossy red lips parted, forming a pretty little O.

“Now, I want you to suck on by balls a bit. Be gentle, I don’t want to feel any teeth.”

And with that, Erik bent his knees slightly, and Charles’ mouth engulfed one of Erik’s testicles. The massive size of Erik’s balls was exaggerated by Charles’ tiny frame. His pert little mouth could barely close around one of the orbs, and it caused his cheeks to puff out slightly. And yet, he did just as Erik commanded of him. He caressed the ball with his tongue and fondled it with his lips as gently as he could. Erik watched his little boyfriend get to work, listening to the faint slurping sounds as Charles’ saliva enveloped his ballsack. Erik’s cock rested against Charles’ chin, and travelled the entire length of his throat, only stopping at the small dimple where the center of Charles’ neck met his smooth chest. Erik’s massive girth was nearly as wide as his boyfriend’s neck, and he knew it would be a challenge for him to swallow down the entirety of his length.

Erik groaned as his balls were massaged thoroughly. Charles alternated between the two every so often, making sure his man would be well pleased.

At last, Erik stood up straight. Charles’ face was completely flushed and his mouth, which he kept open, was tender from the exertion. Erik now could wait no longer. His balls were sore, bursting with his cream after the foreplay.

“Alright, Charles. I’m going to put my cock in your mouth now.” And with that, he pushed his hips forward slowly, until the very tip of his length entered the plush lips of Charles Xavier.

Erik immediately moaned with relief. His cock jumped from the touch, moving further into the awaiting mouth. Charles’ lips were already nearly stretched out completely, after just the head of the cock pushed past them. He flexed his lips, allowing the smooth wet flesh work its way over Erik’s cockhead.

“Ahh fuck!” Erik groaned, and gently began to give Charles more of his length to swallow down. The veiny flesh pulsed with pleasure as it slid into the warm hole. Inch by inch, Charles was gulping down the massive cock inside of him. Before halfway in, Charles’ lips were wholly stretched out, and the tip had touched the velvety entrance to his throat.

“Fuck, babe, take that cock,” Erik moaned, “you love this cock. I know you can take it further.”

Charles swallowed in agreement and took a deep breath in threw his nose. Erik’s balls hung before Charles’ face, and he swore he could see them contract as they were readying to empty their contents into Charles’ stomach. With renewed vigor, Charles inched his lips further up the humongous shaft, taking more and more inside his eager mouth.

Erik, who had remained steady as he let Charles gorge himself on as much cock as he could, was now ready to take charge. He could feel the silky entrance to Charles’ throat with the tip of his cock, and he wanted nothing more than to thrust balls deep into that tight tunnel.

“Fuck, Charles, take this cock. Take it into your throat.”

And, with clenched teeth, Erik drove his hips forward, feeling a slight pressure as Charles’ throat resisted the penetrating cock. But, with enough force, Erik’s cockhead pierced through the wall of muscle and lodged itself deep into Charles’ throat.

Charles immediately gagged. The intensity of the thrust left him retching for a moment, but he quickly regained control. His cock danced in the air, he himself working towards an orgasm as he breathed as steadily as he could despite the huge dick forcing itself down his throat.

Erik grunted, roaring with pleasure as his cock pistoled down the tight hole. He rocked his hips back and forth, watching his cockhead jut out from the pale skin of Charles’ neck. His balls were swaying with every thrust, tapping Charles’ forehead as his thighs tensed form the exertion. Erik was still barely halfway in, with a few inches still beyond Charles’ lips. He leaned forward even more, completely covering Charles’ face, in order to get even deeper. He stretched his arms out, putting his hands on both sides of Charles, and spread out his legs a little more.

“Alright, love,” Erik warned, “I’m going in hard. You better take all of it.”

Charles braced himself, straining his jaw to stretch out as taut as possible. His lips were nearly white from the widening, and yet they still took in all Erik had to give. 

At this point, Erik let loose. He roared as he thrust his cock all the way down Charles’ throat. Charles attempted to scream out from both the pain and the pleasure, but was drowned out by the invading length. Erik’s cock soared past Charles’ Adam’s apple, stopping just before his chest. The immense girth caused Charles’ throat to balloon out from his neck, forcing him to gag continuously. But the gagging only drove Erik on further, and he repeatedly thrust his shaft all the way inside Charles, before reeling back back for another assault.

“Fuck yeah! Take that fucking cock!” Erik roared, “swallow it down, love. Come on, swallow it down all the way.”

Charles’ neck contracted as he swallowed around Erik’s dick. The heavy balls relentlessly smacked against his face as Erik thrust and thrust and thrust again. 

Erik’s pace began to pick up rapidly. The sensation was building up to an unbearable level, and Charles nearly screamed as Erik mercilessly pounded his mouth. He opened his eyes to watch as Erik’s balls contracted further, tightening up as he was getting ready to cum. Charles began to worry about how he could possibly swallow all of Erik’s semen, as the ballsack continued to churn.

“Ahh fuck!” Erik grunted, “fuck I’m going to cum. I’m going to unload straight into your stomach!”

He drove inside one last time, throwing his head up to yell. His balls roiled one last time before finally releasing their contents. Erik’s cock bulged out with each rope of cum that was released, draining his balls of the backed up fluid. He spurted deep down into Charles’ throat, right into his stomach just as he warned. Charles desperately tried to gulp down the semen as it flowed into him, and he could feel each wave of sperm run down the length of Erik’s cock as it pulsated from his balls, threaten to drown him as it gushed down his throat.

“Fuck yeah—oh, take the fucking cum! Swallow it!” Erik screamed. The intensity of his orgasm heightened as he felt Charles’ slick throat pulsate around his cock. He kept spurting, with more and more cum unloading right into his boyfriend. He could see his cock bounce in the throat, before Charles was forced to swallow down each flood.

At last, his cock finished pulsating. His balls, now emptied of their contents, finally relaxed and were noticeably smaller than before. Erik slowly dislodged his length from Charles’ throat, making sure no uneaten cum could escape. When he finally stepped back from the bed, with his drained cock swaying between his thighs, he saw Charles’s completely wrecked face. His lips were swollen and bruised, and tears were streaming down his eyes. And yet, he was still smiling.

“Now,” Charles panted, “it’s my turn.”


End file.
